dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Su Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Suho *'Nombre Artistico:' 수호 / 守護 / Suho *'Nombre real:' 김준면 / Kim Jun Myeon *'Nombre chino:' 金俊绵 / Jīn Jùn Mián *'Nombre japones:' キム・ジュン面 / Kimu Jun-men *'Apodos:' Um Chin A, rabbit, Pharmacy EXO Omma y Super Líder Hyung. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo, Actor y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra * Familia: Padres, y hermano mayor. * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía 'Pre-Debut' Suho nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur, el 22 de mayo de 1991. Durante su juventud, Suho era el presidente de la clase de su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente del cuerpo estudiantil de su escuela. También fue el vicepresidente de la escuela de secundaria. En el año 2006, Suho se convirtió en un aprendiz a través S.M. Casting System Entertainment, cuando tenía 16 años de edad, después de haber sido descubierto en las calles por un manager de SM Entertainment. En 2007, fue elegido como un extra en el ataque de la película de Super Junior en las Pin-Up Boys. En 2008, hizo una breve aparición en el vídeo musical de TVXQ, "HaHaHa Song". En enero del 2010 hizo la parte rap del tema I Cry 'de Lizzy de After School. En 2009, Suho comenzó a asistir a la Universidad Nacional de Artes de Corea, sin embargo, él se retiró del mismo en 2011 y continuó su educación en la Kyung Hee Cyber University junto con otros miembros EXO, Chan Yeol y Baek Hyun. Allí tomó clases para el Departamento de Administración de Empresas Cultura y las Artes. 'Debut El 14 de febrero del 2012, fue presentado como el noveno integrante del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO. El fue revelado en el teaser número 16 junto a su compañero de grupo D.O. Días después fue presentado como el líder del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, EXO y de su sub-unidad, EXO-K. 'Actividades en Solitario' '2016' El 28 de junio de 2016, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho junto a Lee Teuk de Super Junior, Kassy y Cho Young Soo lanzaran el siguiente sencillo digital para proyecto de SM Entertainment. SM Station, titulado 'My Hero' y sera lanzado el 1 de julio. '2017' El 27 de enero de 2017, SM Entertainment reporto que Suho lanzara el siguiente sencillo digital para el proyecto de SM Station, titulado 'Curtain' y con la colaboración de Song Young Joo, que sera lanzado el 3 de febrero. Dramas *How Are You Bread (Naver TV, 2020) ' *Rich Man (MBN/DramaX, 2018) *Stars in the Universe (MBC, 2017) *EXO Next Door (LineTV, 2015) ' *The Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) ' Temas para Dramas * SEDANSOGU tema para How Are You Bread (2020) * Starlight (junto a Remi) tema para Stars in the Universe (2017) Películas *The Present (2019) *Middle School Girl A (2018) *Glory Days (2015) *Saving Santa - Bernard (2013) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Temas para Películas * Beautiful Accident (junto a Chen) tema para Beautiful Accident (2016) * Do or Die (junto a Eun Ji) tema para Saving Santa (2013) Musicales *'2018-2020: '''The Man Who Laughs *'2017-2018: The Last Kiss *'2015:' School OZ Programas *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 13.11.2017 junto a Sehun) *Let’s Eat Dinner Together (JTBC,Chan Yeol) *EXO Music Bank Stardust 2 (15.06.2016, junto a EXO ) *Happy Together (KBS, 14.06.2016 , junto a Chan Yeol y Chen) *Hidden Singer 4 (Junto a Sunny y Key, JTBC, 03.10.15) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 26.07.2015 y 02.07.2015, como juez invitado) *Problematic Men (tvN, 2015) *Fluttering India (KBS, 2015, miembro fijo) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 03.01.2015, junto a Chen) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2014, como MC Oficial) *We Got Married Global Edition (MBC, 17.05.2014, invitado junto a Chanyeol y otro más) *YTN News Wide (04.01.14) *Show Champion (MBC, 18.12.2013, junto a Xiumin y Amber de F(x) como MC especiales) *We Got Married (MBC, 07.12.2013, junto a Kai como invitados) *The Human Condition (KBS, 05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Sehun, Luhan y Kai) *Quiz To Change The World (MBC, 29.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun) *Idol Championship (MBC, 18.09.2013, junto a Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, LuHan y Tao) *Star Diving Show Splash (MBC, 13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Luhan y Sehun) *Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 02.09.13, junto a Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay y Baekhyun) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS, 17. 08.13, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Luhan) *Super Dog (KBS, 17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 08.07.13, junto a Kris y Chanyeol) *Star King (SBS, 06.07.13, junto a Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 01.07.13, junto a Luhan, Chen, Chanyeol y Kai) Programas de Radio *Sunny FM'S Date(15.04.10 , junto a EXO) *Kim Chang Ryul's Old School (15.06.2015, junto a Kai y Chanyeol) *Sunny FM's Date (14.01.2015, junto a Chen) *Younha's Starry Night (10.01.2014, junto a D.O) *KBS Kiss The Radio (07.11.2013, junto a Kai como DJ especiales) *MVC-R FM4U 2 O'Clock Date Radio (21 y 25.10.2013) *MBC Younha Starry Night Radio(16.09.2013, junto a Chanyeol) *Midday Hopeful Song (29.08.2013, junto a Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (19.08.13) *Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20.06.13, junto a Kris, Chen y Baekyun) *KBS-R Cool FMHong Jin Kyung's 2PM (17.06.13, junto a Kris, Lay, D.O y Chanyeol) *SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, junto a Xiumin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Discografia 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *STATION X (for every child, UNICEF) - This is Your Day (junto a Do Young de NCT, BoA, Si Won de Super Junior, Sunny de SNSD, Tae Min de SHINee y Wendy de Red Velvet) (2019) Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - Crosswalk (2016) *Super Junior D&E - Chok Chok Dance (2015) <''Cameo>'' *TVXQ (DBSK) -''' HAHAHA Song (2008) <''Pre-Debut>'' *Girls' Generation - Fire Alarm (2015). Anuncios *'''2014: Samsung Galaxy S5 (junto a Kris) *'2013:' TROT X (junto a Chanyeol) Premios * 2019 15th Jecheon International Music & Film Festival: Discovery of the Year (Student A) * 2018 Asian Culture Awards: Best Rookie Actor (The Man Who Laughs) * 2018 7th Yegreen Musical Awards: Popularity Awards Curiosidades *'Grupo:' EXO **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista y bailarín. **'Símbolo:' Agua. *'Educación:' **Seoul Performing Arts High School. **Korea National University of Arts. **Kyung Hee Cyber University. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Materno), Mandarín e Ingles (Intermedio). *'Religión:' Budismo. *'Entrenamiento: ' 7 años como aprendiz de SM (2006-2012). *'Hobbies:' Lectura, actuación, golf y ciclismo. *'Comida favorita:' Sushi. *'Modelos a seguir:' Yunho de DBSK, Kyuhyun y Leeteuk de Super Junior. *'Mascota:' Tiene una perrita llamada Byul (Estrella). *'Lema:' "Conócete a ti mismo...". *Estuvo 7 años (6 activo) de trainee en la compañía. Apareció en uno de los anuncios de Ha Ha Ha song junto a Chan Yeol y Kai en el que aparecen con DBSK. * En su época de trainee se lesionó la pierna y no pudo bailar por un año, cuando la fecha de su debut ya estaba establecida, cosa que creó mucha inseguridad y miedo a Suho. * Cuando Suho entró como líder de EXO, le pidió consejos a líderes más experimentados de SM, como Leeteuk de Super Junior y Yunho de DBSK, es por ello que los considera sus modelos a seguir. * En su época de trainee se quedaba despierto toda la noche practicando, incluso durmió en la sala de prácticas. * Admira mucho a Kyuhyun de Super Junior; lo considera el modelo a seguir como artista. * "El principito" es uno de sus libros favoritos, ya que no importa la edad que tengas, cada vez que lo lees el significado es nuevo y aprendes nuevas cosas. * Cuando fue trainee le gustaba practicar solo en una sala vacía durante los feriados legales y fines de semanas largos como año nuevo o incluso navidad en vez de estar en casa con su familia. * Era el presidente de la clase en su escuela primaria y el vicepresidente en su escuela secundaria. *Fue voluntario en el refugio RCY para ayudar a los niños con discapacidad por lo que jugó con ellos y puso en orden las instalaciones. *Asistió al Evento Cultural de Artes por el Saludo de Año Nuevo al que también asistió la Presidenta de Corea del Sur, Park Geun Hye. * En un programa de Radio confesó ser budista. *Soñaba con ser cantante desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. *En un concierto de Smtown se vistió de chica y bailó con los miembros de la Kyu Line la canción "Something" de Girl's Day. *En 2007, apareció en la película de Super Junior, Attack of the Pin-up Boys como uno de los compañeros de banda de Yesung. * En el "Music Bank in México" participó junto a D.O, Chan Yeol y BaekHyun en la canción "Sabor a Mi" completamente en español. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Galería Suho02.jpg Suho01.jpg Suho03.jpg Suho04.jpg Suho05.jpg Suho06.jpg Su_Ho7.jpg Suho8.jpg 'Videografía''' Leeteuk X Suho X Kassy X Cho Young Soo - My Hero|Leeteuk & Suho & Kassy & Cho Young Soo - My Hero Su Ho X Song Young Joo - Curtain|Su Ho & Song Young Joo - Curtain MV Jane Jang(장재인), SUHO(수호) Do you have a moment(실례해도 될까요) (LISTEN 020)| Jane Jang & Su Ho - Do you have a moment STATION 수호 (SUHO) X 장재인 'Dinner' MV| Su Ho & Jane Jang - Dinner Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC